A New Beginning
by grangertash
Summary: RonHermione The train ride back from Hogwarts after chapter before epilogue. oneshot . R&R  Hope you enjoy !


_**Disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter. Jo Rowling does and she's amazing so I would never steal from her...**_

Just 11 years old. We met on a train, none of us had any idea what we would have to face in the years to come. We were young. It was the beginning of our adventure. We had our whole life ahead of us, the only commitment we had was to go to Hogwarts. By the time first year was over our future was already mapped out. We knew that Voldemort was back and even though nobody ever said it we always knew it was our job to finish him off.

Now 7 years on from that train ride it seems like we are standing at the beggining again. No commitments, nothing to stop us from starting a whole new adventure. Although there may have been losses. Big losses. There is nothing standing ahead of us. We are clear to do whatever we want and go wherever we please. We are free.

Once again I am sitting on the same train with the same two people I met years ago. Tears are marked on all of our faces. Many people had been killed. Fred. Everytime I think of him my heart seems to take a leap of sadness. I keep trying to tell myself he would have wanted to die this way and he is gone to a happier place but that doesn't seem to work.

When I think about it we have gone through a hell of alot together. More than anyone our age should have to go though but if anyone gave me the chance I wouldn't change a moment of it. Although sometimes the bad times seem to cloud over the good I wouldn't like to think about where I would be if I hadn't met Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"I'm going to go and see Ginny"

I was taken from my thoughts by the voice of Harry.

"Yeah...sure mate, see you later" I replied trying my best to smile.

He looked like he wanted to say something but walked out of the compartment. I wanted to say something. To thank him for always being there but then again some things dont need to be said.

I looked across to see Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully,her head bumping as the train moved. Her clothes were wrecked with blood and dirt and there were small cuts all over her face. As always, she was beautiful. There is no denying it, I love her. Now was the time for us to get together. Now is the time for a new adventure and I plan to spend mine with her.

"No...No...Dont..Please..."

I looked over at Hermione and realized she was murmering and shaking. Although her eyes were closed I could see the fear etched all over her face. Her murmers began to get louder and I went over to sit beside her wondering if I should wake her up. I gentle shook her and she let out a scream.

"Shhh...shhh...It was only a dream, I'm here" I said softly holding her tightly trying to stop the shaking.

She looked up at me and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Dont cry Mione"

She sat up straighter and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "Sorry, Its just its hard, I keep getting these flashbacks and..."

"I know. I get them too. I just keep seeing Fred lying in the hall...but its ok, we'll get through this"

She sniffed and looked out the window " It feels like nothing will ever be the same again"

I sighed. She was right. Nothing would ever be the same again, what could I say to that? We just sat quietly for a minute or so, not knowing what to say. It seemed that reality has suddenly jumped out on me. I could feel fot tears falling down my face. My brother was dead, I would never see him again.

"Did you see if I packed my Hogwarts a History?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, this is not the time to this about that bloody book!" I laughed glad she had changed the subject.

"Dont swear!"

"You have swore plenty of times this past year!"

"I have not, name one?"

"Eh.."

"See?"

"Fine" I laughed "You win, your an angel and I'm a bloo...idiot"

"Yeah, but your my idiot" She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"That was so cheesy"

"Be quiet"

"Make me"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me with her head still resting on my shoulder. I held her tightly never wanting to let her go. The touch of her hand holding against mine, the smell of her hair and the sound of her bossy voice meant everything in the world to me.

"We're going to be ok" She murmered against me.

"I know" With her against me the weight of the world seemed to be lifted of of me. She was all I would ever need, as long as at the end of the day I could have her resting in my arms everything would be ok.

"What do we do next?"

I gulped "We attend all the funerals that have to be attended then we get past all this and get jobs and eventually get our own flat together"

She chuckled slightly "Is that right? It seems you have my whole future planned out! How do you know I want to move in with you?"

"Because you love me" I joked.

She sat up a bit and turned her head towards me. "I know I do"

I could feel my ears burning "I..I...l..love you too"

"Well that's good then" She bit her lip still staring at me.

"Yeah..yeh...good" I stuttered

She sighed "Kiss me you idiot, I was waiting for you to make the first move this time!"

I laughed and leaned in. It was a slow yet passionate kiss, her arms wrapped round my neck and mine on her back. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and I obliged. Hours seemed to pass but I didn't care, I wanted to stay kissing her forever, without another care in the world.

"Em...Guys...Sorry to interupt but we're here" Ginny's voice called from beside us.

I felt myself turning a bright red and Hermione giggled "Honestly Ron, do you really care?"

"No" I winked "I dont have a care in the world"

She laughed and rolled her eyes as she made her way out after Ginny. I smiled and looked around the compartment for one last time. I had a feeling I was going to like this new beginning.

_AN: Just came to me when i was watching a video about the trio with the song "A new beggining" _

_ thats the video if your intrested! _

_Once again sorry about my spelling and grammer! Hope you enjoyed it, now I have to study for a french test...damn...review please _


End file.
